Arrapago Remnants
Category:SalvageCategory:Ruins of AlzadaalCategory:Areas * The Arrapago Remnants are one of the areas of Salvage. * A cage of Arrapago Remnants Fireflies is given to all participating mercenaries who enter. They can be used to return to the Arrapago Remnants section of the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins. Imbued Item Attainment Note: A blue check indicates that the item can only be stolen from the respective enemy. First Floor Suggested Strategy * Drop rate on Qutrub is awful, it is not recommended to kill more than 4. Even if you get 0 weapons, you will just have to live with it. More Monks is what you need here. * Suggested to farm Lamia only for magic, MP, abilities and WS, using Sneak and Invisible to avoid Qutrubs. * Red Mage should get the first magic cell to dispel Ice Spikes and Phalanx II (if possible). Second magic to White Mage (for Erase) or Bard (for Minuet). If you have a Thief, he should get first ability cell so he can steal a SJ Cell from the 2nd floor Qiqirn Astrologer. Additional ability cells to Monk. * If enough Monks are present, you can divide into two groups, one for east wing farming and one for west wing farming. * Treasure Chests contain lots of magey items. Dusty Ethers, Strange Milk and lots of Hermes Quenchers. This flee is very useful for when you need to flee to the teleport after farming. Keep some for other floors if needed (particularly 3rd Floor). Each person can only hold one at a time. *Archaic Rampart spawns in the entranceway **The spawn condition for Archaic Rampart is to defeat 50% of the enemies on the first floor. **Archaic Rampart summons Sabotender Maestro ***Sabotender Maestro Drops STR, AGI, CHR, and Hand cells 100%. Second Floor Note: A blue checkbox indicates that the item can only be stolen. * Slot - Located in the Southwest room. Trade a Bhaflau Card to pop NM: Princess Pudding, always drops Hoshikazu Gi ** One strategy that works with the Princess Pudding is to clear the room first then kite him around the 4 pillars in the room. He is a BLM mob and will occasionally stop and start casting Quake. Just don't get caught. Odds are that you won't have anyone with Provoke unlocked yet, so this is an interesting kite opportunity. DoT spells are quite useful. * Qiqirn Astrologer casts high level Black Magic and runs around to various locations. Immune to Bind, Gravity, Sleep, and Silence. Eventually warps if not defeated after a certain amount of time. ** Drop: Virga Cell, Stratus Cell, Deimos's Cuirass ** Steal: Duplicatus Cell (Note: This is the only chance in the zone to obtain a Duplicatus Cell before the 4th floor) Third Floor Note: A blue checkbox indicates that the item can only be stolen. '' * Qiqirn Treasure Hunter hits very hard, and runs back and forth on a (very long) path between its starting location and the teleport you enter from. Frequently drops Qiqirn Mines along its route which do approximately 50-100 AoE damage upon exploding. ** '''Drop:' Fractus Cell, Nimbus Cell, Macha's Coat ** Steal: Cumulus Cell Fourth Floor North Area * Deviate Bhoot NM - Drops Deimos's Mask. * Qiqirn Treasure Hunter NM - As above, drops stat cells and Macha's Coat. South Area * Psycheflayer NM - Drops Macha's Crown. * Qiqirn Treasure Hunter NM - As above, drops stat cells and Macha's Coat. Fifth Floor South(?) side * 4 Archaic Gear * Qiqirn Astrologer * 2 Archaic Gear * Archaic Rampart (small room) - spawns Devil Manta * 2 Archaic Gear, 2 Archaic Gears * Archaic Rampart (east side, large room) - spawns Devil Manta * Archaic Rampart (west side, large room) - spawns Orobon (and Demonic Pugil?) * Archaic Chariot North(?) side * 4 Archaic Gear * Qiqirn Astrologer * 2 Archaic Gear * Archaic Rampart (small room) - spawns Mourioche (Drops Mediocris cells) * 2 Archaic Gear, 2 Archaic Gears * 2 Archaic Rampart - spawns Goobbue Wanderer * Archaic Chariot Sixth Floor Clearing the entire floor is reported to open the door to the 7th floor. * 2 Archaic Rampart - summons Seasonal Treant (up to 2) * 4 Archaic Gear, 4 Archaic Gears * 2 Qiqirn Treasure Hunter -- spawned how? * Archaic Rampart - summons Staggering Sapling -- spawned how? * Archaic Rampart - summons Korrigan -- spawned how? Seventh Floor * Armored Chariot - Special WS does AoE ~600 damage + Stun, wipes Utsusemi. Equipment Area Drop Theme *Level 15 Armor (Salvage Route 2) **Body Armor: Drops from the Princess Pudding (Slot NM). **Other Armor: Drops from Archaic Machinery. *Level 25 Armor (Salvage Route 4) **Drops from boss (Armored Chariot). *Level 35 Armor (Salvage Route 1) **Drops from NMs with normal names: *** Body Armor: Certain Qiqirn NMs (Qiqirn Treasure Hunters, Qiqirn Astrologers) *** Headgear: NM versions of regular enemies (NM Deviate Bhoot, NM Psycheflayer) *** Other Armor: Archaic Chariot Availability Locations